The Price of Love
by Bella-moonstone
Summary: When Akira lookes back on her life she starts to realize just what she paid for all the love she had. But to a nobody what does love mean?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My world. A dark, bare street in the middle of nowhere. Huge buildings loon on either side. In the distance a huge castle is revealed. The castle is a blinding white suspended in the center of a pitch black valley. Above the dark clouds cover the sky. They tear open and let down a torrent of rain. For a split second the sky is revealed. Hanging there, looking more beautiful than any star is the moon. The only moon in this isolated place is in a peculiar shape, a heart. The hope of all our existence, Kingdom Hearts.

My story, like all stories, starts with my birth. The difference is that mine is a rebirth. I had given my heart away when I was fifteen. My best friend had lost himself to the darkness. I thought my heart, the heart of a guardian, would help. He came back to his senses but was lost behind the Door to Darkness. The darkness merged my heart with his. I felt his grief at watching me fade away, the last thing I would ever truly feel.

I'm unique for a Nobody. The Organization didn't find me, I found them. The Organization is a group of Nobodies, beings without hearts, who work for one purpose. At the time I didn't know the reason. I see those days like they were yesterday.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I hurt. It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest. I opened my eyes to see where I was. I groaned as I sat up, my hand on my chest. I looked down and saw that my clothes had changed. I was wearing a long black gown and my feet were bare. I got to my feet and looked around. This was the first time I saw my world. I knew from the moment I saw it that it was mine. I started walking down the road, my dress hitting my ankles and my feet not even noticing the roughness below them. I was looking around when I noticed a puddle in front of me. I looked down and saw my reflection. Before I had been a blond-haired, blue-eyed teen. Now I gasped at the young woman I saw. I had waist length red hair that spiked at the end and bright green eyes. I clutched my head as the memories came back.

I remembered running to Riku. I remembered Sora and Riku fighting. I remembered Riku going in for the kill and my body moving in front of Sora to protect him. And I remembered the pain I felt and the hurt I saw in his eyes as I fell. He thought I was dead as my heart flew toward him.

I took a deep breath and started walking again. I came to a plaza in front of a huge building. I walked across the plaza and saw a hooded figure walk by in a black coat. "Who are you?" He asked. His voice was like silk sliding across my skin. I shivered and stared at where I thought his eyes were. "My apologies. I should have realized you were cold. Here, take this." He pulled off his coat and handed it to me. When I wouldn't take it from him he moved forward and placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said gently. I was surprised by my own voice. It was warm and moved against the skin like the feel of fur. He backed up to where he was before and I saw him really for the first time. He had purple hair cut so that it covered one eye. His reveled eye was a beautiful blue. His skin was pale and he had a sensuous mouth.

"Now may I ask who you are?" He stared back at me. His eyes seemed to see everything about me.

I gasped gently and said "Forgive me. My name is Akira. May I ask what yours is?"

"Zexion." His eyes stayed locked on my face. "What are you doing here? This world is no place for a young woman such as you."

"I woke up here." I looked down at the ground. Zexion moved closer to me until we heard a voice calling his name.

"I must go. If they see you they will try to capture you. They will hurt you. Farewell lovely lady." With that he turned and walked away.

I watched him leave before I remembered I had his jacket. "Zexion wait!" I ran after him but stopped when I heard voices.

"There you are Zexion. We were worried about you," said a harsh voice. I was shocked because it sounded just as warm as mine but lacking the feeling of fur.

"My apologies. I got caught up in something and didn't hear you." That was Zexion. It was amazing that I could tell just by his voice who he was.

"Hey Zexion where's your coat?"

"I seem to have forgotten it somewhere. I will ask the superior for a new one when we get back to the castle." I heard footsteps as he started to walk away. The other guy followed along. I walked out from behind the corner and started to follow them.

"That's not like you Zexion, you always stay so… so clean." I stayed behind them to hear what they were saying but stayed in the shadows.

"Well Axel, everyone is allowed an off day." Zexion replied.

'Axel?' I thought. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' I wanted a closer look at this new man. I moved as close as I dared to them and was startled. He looked familiar as well.

He turned, sensing that someone was there. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Aki?"

Zexion walked beside me and stood half way in front of me. "How do you know her name?"

I looked up at Zexion in surprise. Then I looked back at Axel. He had bright spiked red hair and emerald eyes a shade darker than mine. I gasped when I realized how he was familiar. "Lea?"


End file.
